


Sweetest Sin

by KyousBeads13



Category: The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyousBeads13/pseuds/KyousBeads13
Summary: Adjusting back into his "normal" life is a lot harder than Quasimodo had anticipated.  Luckily, he has the help of two of his best friends... However when they spend the night in the bell tower, Quasimodo gets a bit more comfort than he was ready for.[ Esmeralda/Quasimodo/Phoebus ] [ M/F & M/M, threesome ]





	Sweetest Sin

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely dedicated to the Quasi discord server. Thank you all for letting me justify my need for smut.  
> [ possible shorter second chapter in the works! ]

It had been a few months since the builders had exited the bell tower, the structural integrity being saved from all the lead and fire damage.  Quasimodo was extremely thankful to be returning home after a long time of living in the Court of Miracles with Esmeralda and Phoebus, and while he wasn’t too excited to leave them, he was to be in a space that was undeniably _his_. 

Esmeralda, as always, was worried about leaving Quasimodo to his own devices once again.  Although she knew that he had lived alone the majority of his life, that was in quiet stability and routine.  Now that he was truly independent, she feared that he would allow himself to silently wither away. Phoebus had already been worried about his lack of appetite and more melancholy outlook, Esmeralda seemed worried about everything else.

The months that the trio had spent together had shone light on a lot of things.  At first, Quasimodo fiercely objected to staying with Esmeralda and Phoebus… Something about staying with a very good friend and the woman that they were both in love with felt strange.  He’d be sure to keep his eyes down, avoiding any awkward situations that came with the conflicting feelings swirling around in his head and heart. The more time they spent together, the more aware Esmeralda grew and the more that she and Phoebus had begun to talk…  All out of the bell ringer’s earshot, of course.

Surprisingly to Esmeralda, Phoebus had been much more responsive and positive to their talks than she anticipated.  And with things settled between the both of them, it made the prospect of the future much more enticing.

The day that Quasimodo was to finally return home, Esmeralda and Phoebus told him that they’d be by sometime before nightfall to bring what personal items he’d acquired in his time at the Court.  He was grateful, as he did need time to inspect his bells and survey how his time would be spent in the weeks to come.

It was more difficult for him than he realized; when finally coming home, he looked at the new wooden door that had replaced the old splintered one.  It stuck out very obviously against the old building and Quasimodo almost recoiled after touching it. Perhaps most upsetting of all was the dried lead that clung to the stonework at the base of the Cathedral.  His heart gave a terrible pang at that sight.

Luckily, the nave had been relatively untouched, though it still smelled of fire.  Ignoring the fact that Archdeacon was absent from walking the checkered floors, Quasimodo began his ascent towards his home.

He figured that the Archdeacon would be on bedrest for a while, he had heard (from Clopin of all people) that one of his legs was badly broken and the other knee twisted from his run-in with Frollo.  Quasimodo assumed that the monks of the Cathedral were taking care of him in the infirmary and knew that a broken bone required plenty of time to set and heal. The man’s age played into it as well, and he could only hope that what meager prayers he could offer would also aid him.

As he crested the stairs to the bridge connected his two towers, he was hit with the unmistakable smell of clean, fresh air as it combed through his hair gently.  Closing his eyes, Quasimodo took a moment to revel in that air; not that he wasn’t grateful to have had a place to stay in the Court of Miracles, but the air was much more dingy and dank in the catacombs than it was this high towards the heavens.  

After a moment, the scent of burning wood caught his nose and he panicked for a moment, blue-green eyes instantly looking over the intricate railing to the square below.  It looked as it always had, and Quasimodo felt a bit foolish thinking that it would look anything but the way it did… But the smell of flames turned his stomach and pushed him back into the belltower just a bit more quickly.

Once inside on his main loft, he could see no obvious changes.  He was thankful that the smoke and flames had left his bells in their homes and no new wood stuck out that he could see.  They were definitely frosted with black smoke residue, but nothing a few days of polish and special care couldn’t take care of.

When he approached his workbench, his heart twisted painfully in his chest, seeing the burnt remnants of his Esmeralda figure blackened to near ash on the floor.  On the makeshift table, pieces of wood, both colorful and not, lay in a state of disrepair and destruction… Just as Frollo had nearly robbed his world of kindness and color, this one had been destroyed in a similar way.

Pulling himself away from the painful sight, Quasimodo made towards the bells.  It had been so long since he’d last rung them, he wondered if they were angry with him.  He would have to ensure that they were still in tune and that the clappers were unscathed, but for the moment, he was happy to do it.  

He needed to take his mind off of Frollo and the fact that he was so very alone in his tower.

 ~

“Quasi?”  Esmeralda called into the bell tower, just as the sun had set.  It was a dark walk upwards, but she could see the glow of candles on his main loft.  “Quasi, we’re here.” Knowing that he probably didn’t realize she was there due to his limited hearing, she urged Phoebus up the makeshift stairs with her.

 “I think you’re the reason ‘quiet as a church mouse’ is an old saying,” Phoebus spoke loudly at Quasimodo’s back as he leaned over his workbench.  The deep tambour startled Quasimodo out of his thoughts as he spun around, relief washing over him when he saw the faces of his friends.

 “I wondered when you’d be here.”  He bade them with a tired smile.

 “The tolling was lovely, Quasi.  Everyone in the Court came up to listen.  It’s been so quiet in the streets without your music.”  Esmeralda told him with a bright smile. Feeling heat in his cheeks, Quasimodo shook his head.

 “They’re quite angry with me.  Gabriel and Jean-Marie hardly wanted to sound.”  He informed them sadly. Looking up momentarily, he had to remind himself that he would take care of them and they would soon be back to their former glory.

 “Don’t worry, Quasi.  They can’t stay mad forever.”  Phoebus reassured him, placing the crate of Quasimodo’s belongings down to the side.  A sad smile graced his features as he nodded his head slowly.

 Esmeralda looked to the table of destroyed art that must have been so painful to come home to.  She bit at the inside of her cheek, green eyes traveling to Quasimodo and feeling a bit relieved.  He looked much healthier than he had been having noticeably washed up, the red locks on top of his head fluttering in the cool spring breeze.  His face was free of the reddish stubble he’d been sporting, and while no one had said anything about it while he’d been away from home, it was almost comforting to see him smooth-shaven again.

 Closing the distance between them, Esmeralda placed her hands gently on his uneven shoulders, giving them a squeeze as she leaned over to give a soft kiss to the top of his head.  Now Quasimodo’s cheeks were burning even more and he couldn’t form a single word to push past his lips.

 Things like that were what made living with Esmeralda and Phoebus so difficult and why Quasimodo found himself in a constant state of confusion.  Esmeralda was a very flirty person by nature, but even _Phoebus_ had been giving him touches that lingered a bit _too_ long… And while he didn’t mind it per say, it didn’t do a lot for his already tumultuous thoughts.

 “We figured that we’d spend the night with you, if that’s okay.  Just to help you readjust.” Esmeralda mentioned in a low voice, giving his shoulders a squeeze once more before letting go.  Quasimodo was quiet for a moment, a feeling of anxiety in his stomach quelling slightly at the thought. He had been nervous to try to go back to his life as usual, especially when his friends had been so present in the time past.  How could he go back to a life of solitude that easily?

 “I-I’d like that.”  He told her, Esmeralda relaxing slightly.

 “Good.  Let’s have something to eat and then settle in, then.”  She walked away, skirts swishing around her ankles as she moved.  Phoebus pulled some flattened statue pieces over to stand-in for stools while Esmeralda unpacked some breads and wine from the box of Quasimodo’s belongings.  Quasimodo’s gaze remained glued to the charred coals of his Esmeralda figure, some pieces of purple paint still peeking through the blackness. It caused him to shiver and Phoebus walked over.

 “Do you need help cleaning any of this up?”  The Captain asked, looking at the coal on the floor.  Quasimodo shook his head, bringing his gaze upwards to his friend’s questioning stare.

 “I don’t think I can.  Not yet.”

 “It’s okay, Quasi.  Just figured I’d ask.”

 Quasimodo felt like they were both dancing around him as though he was too fragile to handle normally.  While he did indeed feel that way, he didn’t want his friends’ pity, and he didn’t want to admit to himself that this was so much harder than he imagined.  As much as he wanted to come home, now that he was there, he didn’t want to be.

 So what _did_ he want?

 They ate over light conversation, Quasimodo looking at the food on the plate he used to use during Frollo’s visits.  It made him even less hungry than he had been. The women in the Court had mentioned that he had been losing weight and needed to eat more, but something about food turned his stomach.  Instead, he sipped on his wine as Esmeralda continued to laugh at Phoebus’ jokes. His eyes started to feel heavy the more he drank, though he wasn’t too keen to go to sleep either. His dreams had been bad enough when he wasn’t surrounded by all these painful memories and fears…

 Though, having his two closest friends with him definitely helped that.  He knew that just having them there would drastically improve his comfort.  While that was true, he didn’t expect them to be in his bed with him. He _especially_ didn’t expect to be laying in the middle of the two of them, his heart beating erratically as he stared up at the bells.

 Quasimodo was laying as straight as someone with his physic could, arms plastered to his sides and legs as rigid as his knees would allow.  Esmeralda was curled into his side, her hand over his slamming heart while Phoebus had his arm around his shoulders. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been laying there, but he did know that he wasn’t going to be getting any sleep like this.

 Finally, in the darkness and nothing, Esmeralda’s raspy voice broke the silence.

 “Quasi,” she began, her hand shifting.  “Your heart is pounding, are you alright?”

 “Plus you’re laying there like one of the chimeras.” Phoebus passed, sleep lacing his tone.

 “I-I…”  What was he supposed to say?

 “Are we making you uncomfortable?”  Esmeralda asked quietly.

  _Yes_.

 “No, of course not.”  Came his answer. Was he lying?  He couldn’t be sure anymore.

 “You’re a terrible liar.”  Phoebus poked at him.

 “I’m not lying… I-I’m just very confused.”

 “You’re stuttering.”

 “S-So?!”  Quasimodo felt Esmeralda shift at his side and saw her sitting up looking over him in the dark.

 “Quasi, we want to try something with you, if that’s alright.”  Esmeralda’s voice was very straight, though there was something more to her tone.

 “What?”  Quasimodo questioned, especially when he felt Phoebus shift slightly next to him as well.

 “If anything makes you uncomfortable, tell us, okay?  You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” Esmeralda’s voice was lost a bit at the end by the rustling of fabric.

 “What are y-?” He was interrupted by a set of soft lips over his, dancing as smoothly and beautifully as their owner did in the streets each day.  His mind was racing, inhaling sharply as Esmeralda continued to coax him into following her movements. When she pulled back, he blinked at her in the darkness.

 “Esmeralda… Y-You-  Phoebus is…” Quasimodo’s words were as broken as his thoughts were, a squeeze to his good shoulder grounding him slightly.

 “If you don’t hate it, then roll with the waves, Quasi.”  Phoebus’ voice sent chills through him as Esmeralda captured his lips once again, though this time, he tried his best to follow along.  He could feel her smile against him, the ends of her raven hair tickling his neck. Feeling Phoebus’ gaze, Quasimodo grew nervous once again, but his thumb rubbing patterns into his skin was soothing, Esmeralda shifting a bit over him.  He nearly yelped when he realized she was straddling his left leg in an attempt to get better access to his lips, her hand in his hair and dipping down to lace with Phoebus’ as well.

 Once he was growing more comfortable with the rhythm of kissing her, she once again turned the world over when her tongue ran along his bottom lip.  Gasping, he allowed her access to his mouth accidentally, feeling her tongue exploring his own as well as his uneven teeth. Growing increasingly self conscious, strong hands gripped her upper arms and gently squeezed, Esmeralda finally pulling back.

 “Are you alright?”  She asked quietly, voice still dripping in a seductive tone.

 “I-I don’t think so.”

 “Do you want to stop?”  Phoebus asked and was met with silence.  “I’m not hearing a yes…” He teased, which Quasimodo was grateful for.  Seeing them both act so typically was reassuring despite what was happening.  That all flew out the proverbial window when Phoebus leaned down and took Esmeralda’s place.  Once again, Quasimodo tensed considerably, realizing that a man was kissing him. Not just any man, but _Phoebus_ was kissing him… And he didn’t really mind it?

 Esmeralda’s hands were roaming his upper arms while Phoebus continued to kiss him a bit more roughly than Esmeralda had.  He struggled to keep up, but his breath caught in his throat when slender fingers dipped under his tunic. They tickled up his abdomen, following the lines of unseen muscle and once again resting over the painfully drumming heart under her touch… Phoebus refused to let him out of his hold, a hand on his cheek to keep him in place, feeling the cool night air as Esmeralda began lifting his tunic slightly.

 Instantly, he broke away from Phoebus, out of breath and in a panic at Esmeralda’s wandering hands.  He didn’t want her to see him without clothing.

 “E-Esmeralda…”  He choked out in a bit of a plea, but was met with her hands flattening back against his stomach.

 “It’s okay.  It’s just me.” She said sweetly, her flat palms pushing up the material slightly.  Quasimodo swallowed as his pale skin was exposed, Esmeralda leaning down to kiss his stomach up to the tight muscle above.  A small whimper escaped him, watching the beautiful woman that he cared so much for kissing up the body he hated so much… He almost felt like crying, and it was as though Phoebus realized this and pulled him into his chest more.  The scratch of his beard against the top of his head was soothing but also sent a bit of electricity through his twisted spine to his feet. This was only exacerbated by Esmeralda settling in between both of his legs, continuing to push the olive green fabric out of her way.

 Biting at his lip, Quasimodo’s breathing quickened feeling her against him in such a way that he’d only ever imagined… His tunic now being pushed to Phoebus who gently eased it over his head.  Not having time to panic, Quasimodo revelled in the feeling of Esmeralda’s lips on his neck, another sound being pulled from him involuntarily. Once again, she smiled against him, teeth dragging gently against his skin.

 His head falling back slightly, Phoebus threaded his fingers through his hair, tightening his fist around the follicles, tugging gently and getting a few more whimpers from the increasingly flustered bell ringer below him.  

 In the dark, Phoebus saw the flash of bright green eyes in his direction and gave a curt nod, enjoying the sight of Esmeralda working her magic over Quasimodo, a smirk curling his lips upward.  Esmeralda’s tanned hand moved down Quasimodo’s abdomen again, ghosting over his hosiery and earning a higher pitched noise from him. She felt his hips give a jerk upwards towards her hand as he turned his head to the right to bury his face in Phoebus’ tunic.

 Thoughts of his lessons passed flashed behind his tightly closed eyes, though with how worked up he was, Quasimodo found it difficult to concentrate.  He shouldn’t be doing this, _they_ shouldn’t be doing this…

 But if this was a sin, why did it feel like this?  

 In that moment, he decided he would ask questions later when Esmeralda’s hand came back to grasp him lightly.

 Gasping into Phoebus’ chest, his mouth hung open as Esmeralda massaged him gently through his hosiery.  Phoebus’ grip on him was strong and protective, once again grounding him from losing all sense of reality.  Her hand tightened around him and pulled upward slightly, a strangled version of her name falling from the bellringer’s lips, muffled by his position.

 Esmeralda gave him one last squeeze before sitting back on her knees, gripping the edges of her sleeping dress and pulling upward.  Out of breath, Quasimodo allowed his head to fall back to look at her, watching as her entire body came into view. He gaped for a moment, looking at her nude form and committing each soft curve to memory.  Phoebus shifted beside him and his head turned towards him.

 “Like what you see?”  He teased the other man, now reaching for his own white tunic.  Once it was discarded, Quasimodo looked him over as well, appreciating what an ordinary man looked like.  While their torsos matched in terms of muscle and build, Phoebus’ shoulders were broad and strong, “normal” and untwisted.  A pang of something tickled his stomach, but was quickly erased when Phoebus’ fingers hooked into his undergarments and pulled them away as well.

 Quasimodo tried earnestly not to stare at Phoebus any longer, but swallowed when he saw him.  He had only ever seen himself nude, so seeing other people was a bit surreal. He had to admit that there was a feeling of jealousy as he looked at Phoebus, admiring just how smoothly his body moved unlike his own jagged, uneven one.  Even his hips were strong unlike his own lopsided ones which led down to a proud erection that looked attractive even to his eyes…

 He sighed in defeat slightly and looked back down to Esmeralda, her gaze laced with concern.

 “What’s wrong?”  She asked quietly, as though she was still fully clothed.  Quasimodo again teased his bottom lip with his teeth, wrestling with his inner demons and trying to ignore all the instincts screaming at him to take his clothes and run…

 “Quasi?”  Phoebus broke him out of the daze he seemed to be in, but it only brought more attention to the situation they were in.

 “You… You both are- and _I_ …”  His stutter was as prominent as his hands twisted in front of him.  Esmeralda and Phoebus made eye contact and she frowned deeply.

 “Quasi, Phoebus and I have been talking about this for a long time.  There’s nothing that you need to worry about.”

 “If there was, you’d know by now.” Phoebus added, crossing his arms over his chest.

 “But… _Me_?”  He asked so quietly, it was difficult to hear.  He had referred down to his body, the one that he himself didn’t want, much less the two people he cared most for in this world.

 “Of course you, whom else?”  Esmeralda asked in a tone of laughter, as though no one else had even come to mind.  Truth be told, no one had. This gave Quasimodo something to think about, almost distracting him from Esmeralda hooking her slender fingers into the top of his hosiery, emerald eyes blaring in the dark.  He said nothing, just watched her intently as they were slid down and tossed to the side with the other abandoned clothes.

 As he lay there, nude and feeling exposed, Esmeralda guided her hands up his strong thighs, nails eliciting gooseflesh as she did.  Phoebus sat back down beside them watching as Esmeralda continued to cause the bellringer to squirm under her touch, a sense of odd pride coming over him.

 Trailing back up to his shoulders, Esmeralda once again captured his lips, this time sitting upon his thighs and gaining an audible hitch in her friend’s breath.  Everything was suddenly spinning as Quasimodo felt a warm hand snake around his bare length, though this time, much more calloused and strong. A low sound came from him which Esmeralda swallowed in her kiss, feeling Phoebus’ hand moving just below her stomach.

 Quasimodo inhaled sharply as Phoebus twisted his hand in such a wicked way, breaking away from Esmeralda momentarily.  His chest heaved with his heavy breaths, almost meeting Esmeralda’s ample bosom with each gasp.

 Urging him to sit up, Esmeralda gave a gentle tug on his shoulders, Quasimodo following suit as he was told.  Phoebus relinquished his hold on him as he sat back down, watching what she was planning on next. He had told Esmeralda that she would have to do most of the initiation of things as Phoebus was pretty clueless… Though she had admitted to being just as ignorant on the subject but agreed to lead.

 Esmeralda was now hovering over Quasimodo on her knees, her chest eye level with him.  Hugging him to her, she locked eyes with Phoebus once again, urging him over with a quick movement of her head.  He too did as he was told, moving over to them and palming Quasimodo all over again. Esmeralda could feel his warm breath against her breasts as Phoebus rubbed him along Esmeralda’s slick folds, the sounds from both of them reverberating off the massive bells from above.

 Esmeralda let her hand fall to Phoebus’ neglected need to give a few strokes to him, the Captain hissing out at the contact and hips moving of their own accord.  Coating his shaft in the precum that had collected at his tip, her hand moved smoothly, though she gasped out loudly when Phoebus had very roughly shoved Quasimodo to the entrance of her sex.  Her movements on him ceased for a moment as she looked at him, thick brows knit together as Phoebus held him there, and Esmeralda gave a single nod before allowing herself to sink slowly over the intrusion.

 Quasimodo felt as though he’d ceased to exist.  The sensation of her velvety wet warmth surrounding him nearly stole his breath and any ability to see or think… He was truly at both of their mercy.  Phoebus’ hand left him as Esmeralda began to take his place, and he blinked rapidly as he looked down, seeing himself disappearing into her. While Quasimodo wasn’t as long as Phoebus, he was definitely _thicker_ and that caused Esmeralda’s lips to part in a silent moan, feeling herself stretched much further than normal.  The sight coiled something tightly within Quasimodo’s stomach and he bit his lower lip again from crying out.

 Phoebus had since stood up with himself in hand, stroking lazily as he watched Esmeralda’s head fall back, her black hair cascading between her tanned shoulders.  Her lips still parted in that silent moan, shivering at the different feel of her closest friend below her. When she allowed her head to fall back forward, she opened her eyes to look at Quasimodo who looked absolutely at a loss and gave an airy chuckle.

 “Just follow my lead.”  She told him with a gentle kiss to his forehead.  Quasimodo simply nodded dumbly as he watched her lift herself back up over him and slide back down.  This time, he couldn’t help but cry out loudly, his voice tied as tightly has he was. He wasn’t ready for Esmeralda to do it again but when she did he was grateful, that immense feeling of pleasure washing over his senses as he watched her through strands of red hair.

 This time, Esmeralda was the first to allow a moan to sound which sent a jolt to Phoebus’ cock.  He grit his teeth slightly, before Esmeralda turned to look at him and pull him over to her with the motion of one of her slender fingers.  He obliged greedily and closed their distance, once again finding himself in her warm hand. Her movements were short and hard, the way he liked it, finding his hips rocking in time with her hand.

 Meanwhile, she had found a decently slow rhythm with Quasimodo, to which he was beginning to meet her hips to.  Each time she came down over him, he wanted more… To be deeper, further in that warmth that made the top of his head tingle and his toes curl.  The noises being pulled from him were unholy at best, but the longer this went on, the less he found it in him to care.

 Esmeralda sounded a rather deep moan, her mouth hanging open for a moment.  Phoebus pushed his hips past her hand, his tip just barely reaching her lips.  Quasimodo’s curious eyes watched as she took him in her mouth without a single protest, that spring in his stomach grew tighter.  At a good height, Phoebus pushed further into her mouth, matching the speed at which Quasimodo’s hips were going, and Esmeralda’s moans were becoming more frequent, yet muffled.

 The sounds of heavy breaths and skin on skin were loud enough to make anyone blush furiously, but Quasimodo especially paid close attention to how his movements affected the woman on top of him.  He noticed if he snapped his hips a certain way, she would cry out or inhale sharply around Phoebus and both of them would give a groan. These were like prizes that he would cherish forever, and something that he would make sure to remember.

 It was only when Esmeralda’s movements became a bit more uneven that Quasimodo noticed her free hand grasping for his.  Putting his hand in her’s, he was guided to the front of her sex, where she pressed the pad of his finger to her. Showing him how, Esmeralda rubbed his finger around her small nerve bundle, crying out when he started to move his fingers of his own volition.

 Phoebus too gave a hearty moan as he pushed further into her mouth, faster and sloppier than he had before.  Esmeralda hollowed out her cheeks as best she could while still moaning, her breathing erratic.

 Quasimodo could feel the coil in his stomach beginning to give way, and the moans that were being pulled from him were higher in pitch and more desperate.

 “E-Esmeralda-!”  He called her name, pulling her gaze sideways towards him.  She seemed to understand and pulled off of him, though she continued to push herself to his hand.  Doing his best, Quasimodo continued to rub her clit in the pace they’d established, but Esmeralda’s hand around his aching need made it difficult to continue.

 He bucked up to meet her, his moans graduating to near screams as he felt a tightening within him.  In a moment he’d never experienced before that, his vision went white, and his body went rigid. Esmeralda’s own end was drawing near, continuing her thrusts against his hand as he spilled over her stomach and his, Phoebus still thrusting just as desperately into her mouth.  His hand held her hair in a fist at the back of her head, his breathing matching and she moaned loudly around him. The stimulation from her moans proved to be too much and Phoebus was soon spilling down her throat, Esmeralda continuing to suck around him as her own peak tore through her.  Her legs felt weak as she caught herself with her free hand, Phoebus slipping from her lips as she swallowed his climax.

 Managing to get off of Quasimodo’s legs, Esmeralda nearly collapsed onto the bedding next to him, Phoebus kneeling to sit alongside him as well.  Quasimodo had a heavy arm over his eyes, his chest still heaving and his breathing rocky. The two panting alongside of him became concerned, Phoebus instantly putting that strong arm around him again.  Esmeralda pushed her hair back, bringing a shaky hand to his arm, urging it away. When Quasimodo let it fall, she saw wetness on his cheeks and instantly placed a hand on it.

 “Quasi, it’s okay.”  She breathed quietly.

 “You did fine,” Phoebus rubbed his shoulder a bit roughly, Quasimodo’s head lolling to the side with the force.

 “There’s a lot of emotion behind all of this, it’s all very normal.”  Esmeralda wiped his tears gently. “I do need you to try to breathe more evenly, though…”

 Quasimodo let out a bit of a hiccup in an attempt, Esmeralda modeling her own breathing quite loudly.  He was starting to panic, and Phoebus looked to Esmeralda with concern in his blue eyes, trying to tighten his grip to comfort him.  Slowly, his breathing returned to normal, and his tears more quiet.

 “I-I don’t know w-why…” He trailed off, a weak hand coming up to wipe his face.

 “Esmeralda said it best.  There’s a lot of emotions, you have to let yourself feel them.”  Phoebus told him into the top of his hair. Esmeralda smiled at the sight of the two of them snuggled up, though she became concerned when the tears began to spill over his cheeks again.  Not wanting him to spiral into another panic, Esmeralda laid down as well, a slender arm falling around his waist.

 “What has you so upset, my friend?”  There was a certain quality to her voice that soothed him to a degree, enough to catch his breath to speak again.  Silently, Esmeralda reached for one of the rattier blankets to the side of the room, wiping her stomach and hand and moving to clean Quasimodo up.  A small sound akin to a sob filled the room.

 “What we did… W-We weren’t supposed… We shouldn’t-”  He was nearing hysterics, Phoebus squeezed his shoulder, Esmeralda running her fingers soothingly up and down his side once she’d disposed of the old blanket.

 “Is this about Frollo?”  She asked, already knowing the answer.  The name in and of itself turned her stomach and caused more tears to well up in Quasimodo’s eyes.  Sitting up, Esmeralda looked to Phoebus who adjusted himself to pull Quasimodo up with him. “Quasimodo, he’s gone.  You don’t have to be afraid of him any longer.”

 “I-I’m not… I-I’m…”  His stutter was getting worse, a sure sign that his nerves were about shot.

 “You’re afraid because of… Your religious teachings?”  Phoebus asked, once again, knowing the answer. Quasimodo nodded rapidly, hiding his face again.  Esmeralda felt her heart break.

 “Quasi did we do anything that you didn’t want to?”  She asked, wishing there was something that could be done to calm him down.  Her fingers found their way to his hair, stroking the soft strands. It was quiet for a few uncomfortable moments, until Quasimodo finally spoke up.

 “N-No.”  He took a shaky breath in, holding it for a moment and finally letting it out.

 “Then you have nothing to be afraid of.” Esmeralda said matter of factly.  Allowing it to sink in, the bell ringer slowly dropped his hands to look at her.  “We’ve done nothing wrong.”

 “It’s a s-sin…” The voice didn’t sound like it belonged to him.

 “I truly don’t believe that God would punish you for showing someone how you feel with your body.”  As she said that, Quasimodo felt his cheeks go hot again. “And isn’t it said that if you ask for forgiveness it shall be granted?”

 Phoebus silently congratulated Esmeralda on her way with words; always so eloquent in a way he couldn’t hope to be.  A few more silent moments passed before Quasimodo’s hands finally dropped into his bare lap.

 “And if you don’t want to, you don’t have to do it again.”  Phoebus added as a last minute thought, feeling the tension in their friend’s shoulders beginning to release.

 “It’s not… That.”  Quasimodo was mortified that the words were coming out of his mouth.

 “So then you want to?”  Phoebus gave him a bit of a good hearted clap on the shoulder and was met with heavy silence.

 “Oh, Phoebus, leave him alone.”  Esmeralda swatted at him playfully.

 “...W-What if I say yes?”  Both of them were now looking at him, though Quasimodo met no one’s gaze.

 “I think we can talk more about this in the morning.” Esmeralda mentioned, laying back down next to Quasimodo.  It took a beat, but he began to lay down, only as quickly as Phoebus’ grasp would allow. Once they were all down, Esmeralda resumed her position curled into Quasimodo’s side, her hand interlaced with Phoebus’ on Quasimodo’s stomach.

 For some reason, he found it much easier to relax in their grasp now… After all, this was far from the most scandalous thing that had occurred.  Esmeralda’s words continued to reverberate through his mind as Quasimodo drifted off to sleep. Why would God have created humanity like this if they weren’t supposed to explore certain things?  Perhaps that was why God _did_ forgive… Because humans were just destined to be tempted.

 Quasimodo truly didn’t _feel_ as though he’d done anything wrong, it was just that terrible voice in the back of his head that sounded very much like the late Judge.

 Through the quiet snores of Phoebus and Esmeralda’s soft breaths on his neck, Quasimodo fell into a deep sleep, cradled between his friends.  He was confused as to whether he should still call them friends… But what else would they be?

 Perhaps that was a topic of discussion for a later time.  For now, he was contented to feel the warmth which surrounded him on either side.


End file.
